bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gajeel Redfox (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830648 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Gajeel Redfox |no = 8464 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91 |bb_distribute = 12, 12, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 11, 11, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 51, 54, 57 |sbb2_distribute = 36, 32, 32 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 51, 54, 57 |ubb2_distribute = 36, 32, 32 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = As the Iron Dragon Slayer, eating iron allows Gajeel to power up and even change his skin into scales of iron. He also goes by the alias "Black Steel." Formerly a wizard of the guild Phantom Lord, he was a member of the Element 4, who were equal to Fairy Tail's S-Class mages. After the war with Fairy Tail, Gajeel joins them. Although he was unsociable and kept his distance from people, Gajeel started to care about his friends ever since he joined Fairy Tail. He now cares deeply about his guild and his friends. |summon = I'll make you big! |fusion = Time to go on a rampage? |evolution = I ain't the scrap iron that I used to be! I wanna keep those guys behind me safe...! That's the meaning of my life!! |hp_base = 6720 |atk_base = 2534 |def_base = 2768 |rec_base = 1960 |hp_lord = 9600 |atk_lord = 3620 |def_lord = 3954 |rec_lord = 2800 |hp_anima = 10717 |rec_anima = 2502 |atk_breaker = 3918 |def_breaker = 3656 |def_guardian = 4252 |rec_guardian = 2651 |def_oracle = 3805 |rec_oracle = 3247 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Iron Shadow Dragon Mode |lsdescription = 130% boost to Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Earth types, 250% boost to critical damage, 15% additional damage reduction, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage dealt exceeds certain amount & 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after dealing 100,000 damage |bb = Iron God Sword Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 30% chance of evasion, 10% guard mitigation & 20% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Iron God Sword Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 14 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo Earth attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, 100% boost to critical damage for 3 turns & 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate for AoE, +300% per use up to 2x for single target & 110% Atk to Def/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Iron God Sword MAX |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate, damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Earth, Thunder types), 100% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 300% Atk to Def/Rec & 55% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Steel Dragon |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 25% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, greatly restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies, 15% additional damage reduction for all allies, adds Earth Shield for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & negates Spark damage |esnote = Heals 4000~5000 HP & activates Earth shield (6000 HP, 6000 Def) |evofrom = 830647 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 70% boost |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's self max HP boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +15% boost, 35% HP total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Allows BB's damage reduction effect to last for additional 2 turns |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = 200% Def |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_5_note = +50% boost, 150% crit damage total |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Earth types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds huge boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 60% boost |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Gajeel2 }}